Another Friday Another Behind The Wheel Practice
by crazywildchild
Summary: What if Dib, Zim, Gaz, and Jim had to have Driver's Ed? Gaz and Jim are texting. Dib and Zim are driving. BEWARE OF AN ALIEN DRIVING A CAR! ENJOY


**A/N: Here's an IZ fan fiction. If you don't know you would usually have Driver's Ed in sophomore year of high school. I was just working on my Driver's Ed journal (stupid packet that you have to write in when you drove or observe) and it's real stupid. So I came up with this idea to past the time.**

**Jim © Me**

**IZ © Jhonen V**

**Here's A WARNING SEVERAL TEXTS will be in this fiction! BEWARE JK**

**Enjoy people of Earth!**

* * *

Between Driver's Ed and just stupid skool, the Irk _'cousins'_ and Membrane siblings have to take would have to go with Driver's Ed. This is their second year of hi-skool. Driver's Ed was required both behind-the-wheel and class time to get their driver licenses. Dib and Gaz have to deal with each other for behind-the-wheel. Jim and Zim have to go together behind-the-wheel. The two Irkens got Mr. Harrison who very talkative and can't shut up for two seconds. Very different from Ms. Gregory who isn't that talkative but butts into people's personal lives especially Gaz's. Gregory thinks that she can butt into Gaz's life more than any other. Every time, Gaz has observing her brother she always asks her about her relationship with Jim as Gaz puts it to a sibling level.

Zim and Jim got into the car they were assigned to. It was Zim's turn to drive and Jim's turn to observe. Zim started with a few checks before starting the car. Checked his mirrors, adjust his seat and put his seat belt on. The vehicle started up with all of their stuff in the back on the car. Mr. Harrison was coming out with Gaz, Dib and Ms. Gregory. He was engaging in a conversation with Dib about the paranormal for that was the only teacher would actually listen to Dib.

"What ya think Dib is blabbing on about now?" Zim asked when the other two went with Gregory. The disguise Irken in the back just shrugged by saying: _why would I care?_ Zim shook his head. Harrison opened the car's door and said hello but Jim didn't respond.

"Irk, are you died back there?"

"If we keep waiting for you, I might." Jim replied cold hearted. Harrison's eye started twitching; Jim wasn't a student to reply to anything with cold response.

"Alright, Zim; anything out of order or are you ready to go." Zim put the car's signal on and check over his left shoulder. Pull out. Jim just sighed as he turned off the ringer to his cell for texts turned vibrate because he know Gaz would text him and thought _this is going to be a long drive_.

It was Dib's turn to drive in his and Gaz's car this time. Both put their belongings into the back of their four-door and Gregory was already in the car waiting patiently for the two. She heard the backseat's door open and Gaz hopped in. Dib got into the car put the key into the ignition and started his pre-drive checks. "Alright." He exclaimed. Gregory just giggled and the Goth just rolled her eyes. And she pulled out her phone to turn off the ringer for texts. The purple-haired teen started to text to Jim with _where R U guys going?__SOS_

The green head disguised Irken heard vibrating from his pocket and good he was the only who heard it. He opened his cell saw the text was from his demonic friend, opened it and replied to it _we r Lincoln & 7th. HBU DEGT U Help Me _ The Irken was writing down what his instructor and driving partner were talking about driving which was really boring and especially on Friday (FYI: My Driving Day is Friday). He was paying half n half with the decision between the two but took the information which would help him with his next drive with Harrison plus its part of the behind-the-wheel grade as well.

The younger Membrane sibling was just writing away and doodling here and there on her packet. Gaz's phone was vibrating. The Goth opened it up and started snickering at her alien friend texted her. _SIS UCMU _is text him right back. The older Membrane child was keeping his eyes and ears watching and listening to his instructor. He just nodded. Dib wasn't like his sister or friends because he like driving.

"Gazlene, are you still in the world of the living?" The older female asked

"Yeah, I'm alive. And the name's Gaz."

"Oh good, what were we talking about?"

"Uphill parking and downhill parking, that uphill with a crib is the only one that you turn the wheels to the right. The others, uphill without a crib, downhill crib and no crib would be left." Gaz replied without a care about the subject as she drove this lesson last week. Gregory nodded her head. Also, instructed Dib to go back to the skool as the bell would ring soon.

Jim's cell vibrated. He opened the text and snicker. Harrison looked up in to his rear view mirror to see the disguised alien snickering. The instructor looked annoyed knowing that the green eyed and haired teen was texting and paying attention to the lesson more or less. "Irk, what is so funny free to share?" He stopped knew he wasn't in trouble so he just played it by ear.

"Just winning a game as riding in the back was getting pretty boring. And I already filled the lines up." He handed to his Driver's Ed teacher the journal packet and with a nod. Also he told Zim to head back to the skool.

Back cars got back to the skool approx. same timing. Each of them parked them in their typical spot in front of the school for the others Driver's Ed students to use. Gaz and Dib were walking towards the Irk _'cousins'_ who just got out of the car. They started talking about their rides and texts. Gaz and Jim were talking to each other and Zim and Dib were talking about their after skool club today. Mr. Harrison and Ms. Gregory were just watching the scene unfold.

The End!

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy it and now review it. Harrison and Gregory were both based off of my driving instructor she's an hand full.**

26FA9210-1B59-A49D-CC5A-720121FEF43C

1.03.01


End file.
